


Ou-Sama Game

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: The Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club's training camp is about to end and on their last night they decide to play a few rounds of the Ou-Sama Game. After a few rounds it is finally Iwaizumi and Oikawa's turn...to kiss?





	Ou-Sama Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! :D  
> This was actually a last minute idea, because none of the ideas I wrote for the prompt sounded right. So I really hope, that you enjoy this little moment of their first kiss together. :3

“Hahaha! Iwaizumi has to kiss Oikawa!”

 

Joined laughter echoed through the room as the captain of the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball club pointed out the two childhood friends, who were looking at each other in shock.

 

On the last night of their training camp the boys volleyball team had decided to play a few rounds of the ‘Ou-sama Game’, which had ended up in some funny situations. The last boy to have drawn the right to be king for a round had called at Number 06 and Number 04 to kiss and everything had fallen silent after that. Until someone had noticed the numbers in Hajime and Tooru’s hands.

 

The laughter of his team seemed to finally snap the former out of his trance and he snapped his head around to look at the one responsible for the dare. “Forget it! I’m not gonna kiss him.”

 

“But you gotta do it. The rules say so.”

 

“Screw the rules!”

 

While a discussion broke loose between the two boys, Tooru was staring down in his lap and playing with his fingers to somewhat calm down. But there was no use. His heart had skipped a beat the moment he caught on, that he and Hajime were supposed to kiss, and ever since was pounding against his ribcage.

 

It was how he normally felt around his best friend nowadays and not so long ago he had asked his mother what it meant. Why was his heart always beating so fast, when he looked at Hajime? Was he sick?

 

_ “No, sweetheart. What you are feeling is called a crush?” _

 

_ “A crush?” _

 

_ “Yes. It is how I felt when I met your father back then. It means, that Hajime-kun is very special to you. He has a special place in your heart.” _

 

Biting his lower lip Tooru glanced over at his still discussing friend.

* * *

“Come on, Iwaizumi. Just do it!”

 

If one could visualise it a vein would be popping up at Hajime’s temple as he was not ready to accept the dare, that had been give to him and Tooru.

 

He was just about to open his mouth for an answer to the giver of the dare, when two slender hands cupped his cheeks and slowly turned his head around.

 

“Wha-Mph!”

 

His words were abruptly cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his, which caused his eyes to widen like saucer plates while he stared down upon Tooru’s scrunched up face.

 

_ C-Cute. _

 

The kiss lasted a few mere seconds and with Tooru blinking his eyes open again the both of them stared at each other in utter silence. Chocolate brown stared into moss green sprinkled with brown and they were lost in their own little world until hollers of the boys around them destroyed the moment.

 

Both of them snapped their gazes away and they could feel their cheeks burning as they merely glanced at the other one more time.

 

This was the start of a long journey to come for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me actually wants to write a longer version of this, but I'm not quite sure yet!!  
> I'll write it down on my list! :D
> 
> See you at tomorrow's OS! Cha Ne~! (/^w^)/


End file.
